tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Shadow-Lynx
}} ''' '''is a clan of high status seated in the Estate of Shadows in Riften. It was founded two years before the decline of the Reman Empire by San'Khajaak the Lioness. Their coat-of-arms depicts a rusted, dark grey lynx's head in profile over an eclipse on a blue background. Structure The clan consists entirely of a Lioness supervising every clanmember to make sure that they bring honour to the family name. The clan also has a Tutor which can unofficially be considered to also be a part of the clan for the younger members who have yet to learn the clan's ways. The tutor can be of any race providing he or she is capable of carrying out there role. The sons and daughters within the family are taught early on the code of the clan, what they are allowed to do and how to behave, and vice versa. Women come in firsthand within the clan, meaning that the women are of higher priority than the men. Even if the firstborn child of the former Lioness is a boy, the title of Heir will always go to her firstborn daughter. If no daughters or close female relatives to the Lioness are to be found than the title of Lioness will remain empty until a female warrior has proven herself worthy to wear the title. So far Clan Shadow Lynx has had two events during their timeline in which the title of Lioness has remained empty for over hundred years. A child adopted or born into the clan is considered to be "Unblooded" and may, when they come of age, choose one of three schools which will train them into becoming Shadowcats. The Five Songs of Fate ''The Five Songs of Fate ''is the name of Clan Shadow Lynx's code book. It traces its history all the way back to the days when the founders of the clan still lived in the caves along the frozen coasts of Skyrim. Many of the illustrations found within the tome's pages are the exact copies of those still found among the ancient cave walls of the Cave-Bears former kingdom. The pictures depicts how the members of the clan could turn into savage beasts even though they lacked the blood of the Werebear. Ranks The ranks within this clan are the following: The Lioness The Lioness serves as the head of the family and is the most important clanmember. She acts as the supervisor for the whole family, as well as a diplomat when it comes to dealing with the relations of other clans. The head of the family has the final say in any decision brought to light within the clan and should always be treated with respect. The Matriarch doesn't take a permanent mate, but instead chooses the strongest and deadliest of warriors to become Bastets or royal guard, which grants them the permission to mate with her and further the bloodline. The Heir An Heir is the key to the survival of the clan. Considered to be the second most important figure within the family after Lioness. An Heir is expected to succeed the head of the family after the latter's death and eventually becomes a Lioness. By default the Heir is generally considered to be the firstborn female child of the Matriarch, however this title may be stripped and given to another female, should the Heir prove to be unworthy of succeeding. The Tutor The Tutor acts as an advisor, mostly for the younger members of the clan who has yet to learn everything their peers know of the traditions, since the elders are to preoccupied with maintaining the clan's honourary status. The Tutors also holds responsibility over the economy and estates of the clan to make sure that the clan's assets never decreases. The Archivist The Archivist is the master-at-arms for the clan. He or she is ultimately the one who decides whether or not an Unblooded has been approved for the warrior path they want to focus on. The Archivist is also responsible for keeping the clan's code book as well as guarding the ancestral weapon. The Veterans The Veterans are the personal trainers for the Unblooded that have been approved of their chosen path. A Veteran therefore exists within all the fighter ranks such as: Veteran Bastet and Veteran Shadowcat. They are more or less commanders of an entire unit and responsible for the recruits during their training. The Bastets The Bastets are the royal guards of the clan. Few are chosen personally by the Lioness to become her guardians and potential mates, therefore only males are allowed to become Bastets so that the Lioness can continue a bloodline of strong and capable warriors The Shadowcats The Shadowcats are the only warrior unit within the clan. They boast the finest assassins and martial artists among the clans and specialises in stealth and close-combat, valuing speed and agility over sheer strength. If a male Shadowcat has proven his worth he may get promoted to a Bastet. Cubs Those who do not want to endulge themselves in the art of warfare are called Cubs. The rank generally consists of everything from servants and farmhands to stableboys and squires. Cadet Branches Cadet Branches do not exist as formally within Clan Shadow Lynx as they do in other clans. Instead if there already is an Heir set to become the next Lioness of the clan, her sisters may start their own families or even be integrated into other clans that accepts Khajiit into their ranks. So far the known Cadet Branches of Clan Shadow Lynx are: Known Clanmembers * San'Khajaak the Lioness, Lioness, (deceased) Traits and Reputation Mods used * TBA Appearances * The Clan Wars - TBA Category:BloodlinesCategory:Factions